Stilia Residence
}} Stilia Residence '''is one of the maps in the Test Place. Overview Stilia Residence appears to be a mansion located in the middle of the Canadian woodlands. The heavy presence of police vehicles and the overall chaotic spread of barricades and furniture suggests that this place is under an attack of some sort. An art exhibition can be found to the rear of the mansion. A small underground tunnel network provides shortcuts to certain parts of the building. Objectives Landmarks * '''Limousine/Front of the House * Art Exhibition * Central Patio Trivia * One of the rooms on the Ghosts' side has 2 hidden references to the map's background ** The first one is located on the TV, under the form of a News Report. The background image is an angle of the Front Entrance of the Original Stilia Residence, which was submitted to the Reddit Community Map Making Contest but didn't qualify so it got scrapped ** The second one is located on the desktop computer's screen. This image shows an angle of the Front Entrance as well of the Second Version of Stilia Residence. * There is a "Thinking Guy" meme that reads "Can't have monsters in the closet if there is no closet" * There are two glowing white mannequins in both bathrooms, both of them wielding M60s while kneeling. * If a bathroom mirror is broken, the following text can be read: ** "None of this is real. You are only being used to fight a war that isn't your own and to kill people you don't know. You really think you are a good person? No you are not, you are no better than a murderer, look what you have done already. Stormed into a house of someone you don't even know just because a fictional game told you to do so. It's a miracle you even found this message and read this. You should be disgusted of yourself. Be thankful I'm not transparent and that this game doesn't support an actual reflection, otherwise you would be seeing the horrible thing you've become. Go ahead, keep on enjoying murder and war, psycho." * There are a total of 5 stone owls spread throughout the mansion, with 3 of them having glowing red eyes. * Many of the paintings in the art exhibition are famous pieces of art, but the exhibition also features several splash screen artworks from the game. ** There are several pieces of art made by the map creator as well. * There's a smiley pin smeared with blood in the left table of the art exhibition as a reference to the Watchmen franchise. * The golden statue at the art exhibition is based of a real statue located in Ontario, Canada called the Spirit Catcher. * The police cruisers in the map are incorrectly marked. In real life, the O.P.P. (Ontario Provincial Police) doesn't have the logos on the doors of their car, but instead they only have the initials and the car's code. Category:Maps Category:Maps in Testing